Pitch perfect one shots
by theflashladbabyfanfictonwriter
Summary: some of these stories will they into my pitch perfect bechloe edition and some of them won't the couples are bechloe bemji staubrey


**This takes place in the same universe as my pitch-perfect bechloe edition beca and Chloe have been dating for a year and today is the anniversary of the day they first met ****and they both have great gifts for their ****anniversary **

Today is Beca and Chloe's anniversary and beca has decided to make Chloe breakfast in beca beca makes Chloe her breakfast in bed and brings it to her morning sweetie Beca says to Chloe waking her up morning beca Chloe says to beca happy anniversary Beca says to Chloe you remembered Chloe says to beca of course I did it's been one year since we first met that day at Barden I made you breakfast in bed beca says to Chloe thanks babe Chloe says to beca Chloe if you've forgotten that's fine because I already have the greatest gift ever you beca says to Chloe thanks beca but I didn't forget Chloe says to beca Chloe has her a very important gift for beca the cup beca used when she joined the Bellas and some new mixing equipment Chloe at 4 can you hang out with Aubrey for half an hour while I get your anniversary dinner ready beca says to Chloe ok I'll call Aubrey and ask if she wants to hang out at four Chloe says to Beca thanks Chloe I want to make this extra special for our anniversary beca says to Chloe thanks beca I love you Chloe says to beca as she kisses her Chloe calls Aubrey hey Bree I was wondering if today later at 4 pm we could hang out for a half an hour Chloe says to Aubrey sure and Beca and Chloe happy anniversary Aubrey says to Chloe Thanks, Aubrey talk to you later Chloe says to Aubrey talk to you later too Aubrey says to Chloe as she hangs up the phone So Beca I've got to get your gifts ready later Chloe says to Beca Chloe can we agree not to open our presents until dinner beca says to Chloe sure that's fine Chloe says to beca Chloe eats her anniversary breakfast in bed after breakfast Chloe goes to get Beca's gifts ready Chloe wraps up the cup and the new mixing equipment Chloe places the gifts on the table in the living room remember Beca don't open them until later Chloe says to Beca ok Chloe I understand when your out with Aubrey I'll be getting your gifts Ready ok chlo beca says to Chloe ok babe I love you Chloe says to Beca as she kisses her I love you too Chloe Beca says to Chloe Later in the evening, Chloe goes out for a walk with Aubrey while beca gets dinner ready, Aubrey and chloe go out to the campus So Chloe what are you getting Beca for your one year Anniversary Aubrey says to Chloe well Aubrey I got her some new mixing equipment and the cup from when she first joined the Bellas Chloe says to Aubrey that's really romantic you keep that cup after all this time what do you think Beca has got planned for your anniversary together Aubrey says to Chloe i don't know but i bet it's really romantic and sweet Chloe says to Aubrey Back at beca and chloe's dorm beca is getting ready their anniversary dinner Beca is trying to recreate their first ever date Beca has made the food that Beca and Chloe ate on their first date on their first date Beca ate a cheeseburger and chips with a diet coke , Chloe ate a fish with a salad and a orange juice so beca makes that for her and Chloe Beca also turns the lights off in the dorm and put lights around the outside of the dorm to make it look romantic Beca also gets her mix ready for chloe the mix is titanium mixed with cups beca also has a romantic slideshow of beca and chloe through out the year Beca has everything set up for Chloe when she returns from her walk with Aubrey back outside the dorm Aubrey and Chloe have returned from their walk and Chloe says the dorm and romantically set up with the light Chloe says bye to aubrey Chloe goes inside to see everything Beca has set up for their anniversary Chloe sees everything Beca has set up and it is amazing Babe this is amazineeg Chloe says to Beca thanks Chloe Beca says to Chloe what's this Chloe says to Beca i thought I'd recreate our first date Beca says to Chloe Beca this is amazing how about we open presents first Chloe says to Beca ok but my presents kinda of go with the dinner Beca says to Chloe ok babe open your presents Chloe says to Beca Beca opens her presents and sees the new mixing equipment and the cup from when she first joined the Bellas Chloe this is amazing thank you so much and is that cup from when i first joined the Bellas Beca says to Chloe yes i kept it throught the whole year Chloe says to Beca that is so sweet Chloe i love you so much i can't imagine life without you Beca says to Chloe Thanks Beca Chloe says to Beca let's eat Beca says to Chloe OK Chloe says to Beca Beca and Chloe eat their dinner Beca puts on her mix for Chloe and prepares her slideshow for Chloe Babe is this titanium mixed with cups Chloe says to beca yeah I Thought it would be romantic to mash two of the most important songs in our relationship together and also made you a slideshow of our most important romantic moments together Beca says to Chloe Beca we'll watch after we finish our dinner Chloe says to Beca ok Beca says to Chloe after dinner Beca and Chloe snuggle up on the couch and watch the slideshow there is images of there bella performances their first xmas together the first valentines together after the slideshow Beca that was amazing Chloe says to Beca as she kisses her

the end


End file.
